1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a repeater, a broadcast transmitting system, and a method for relaying a broadcast signal, and more particularly, to a repeater which exchanges a broadcast signal with a gateway apparatus and a client apparatus therebetween, a broadcast transmitting system, and a method for relaying a broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of radio communication technology, a repeater which can extend a transmission distance in a transmitting and receiving system has been increasingly used. As the transmission distance in the transmitting and receiving system is longer, a signal transmitted from a transmitter is weaker. Therefore, the repeater amplifies the signal received from the transmitter and transmits the amplified signal to a receiver.
A related-art repeater uses the same channel to transmit a signal to a transmitter and a receiver. However, there is a problem in that a data transmission rate is cut in half if the same channel is used.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for extending a transmission distance of data, while maintaining a data transmission rate constantly.